Stitches
by RBCrazyFan
Summary: Because she needed stitches after Deena took a crack at her but the convincing to be checked out came from an unlikely source.


Disclaimer: Don't own Rookie Blue.

A.N. Finished with school for the summer (yay) so hopefully I'll be better with reviewing and replying to reviews now. For those of you that I have not personally replied to - thanks for all the reviews!

This one I thought of during the episode as I wondered how on earth Jo got away without getting checked out by a doctor.

* * *

><p>Jo sighed. The day had been long. When she woke up in the morning, she was excited to go to work, excited to see Luke. Then he had gone out of his way to avoid her and when they finally talked, he had brushed her off. Maybe his attitude was the reason that she ratted him out to McNally. She knew that if not for the fact that Andy was together with Luke, she would have actually gotten along well with Andy.<p>

Now here she was, sitting with the woman, no, she was seventeen so really teenager, who had taken a swing at her forehead. The girl demanded a lawyer from McNally and then McNally had walked out. She had followed McNally from the observation room, to tell her that she had done a good job, but with McNally's attitude, she just walked past her and then went into the interview room. After sitting for a few minutes, trying to wait Deena out, she realized that it wasn't going to work. "You'll see a lawyer tomorrow. Tonight you get to spend the night in lockup." She knew she had what Luke used to call 'the scary smile' on her face but she didn't care.

Once Deena was in a cell, she went to see how it was going with Jerry and Sam. She doubted the guy would tell them anything.

She turned the corner to the corridor where the interrogation rooms were located and almost walked into Jerry. "How's it going?" she asked.

Jerry sighed. "Not good. Sammy's in there alone with him right now. The girlfriend?"

"Refusing to testify. Told McNally she shot the guy – said she is seventeen, she won't be held for that long. She's in a cell for the night."

Jerry nodded. "Tomorrow we should try telling her that we might be able to try her as an adult. It might make her think twice." He studied Jo for a second. "You okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Jerry knew he shouldn't do something like this but Traci would understand. He reached up and brushed Jo's bangs away from her forehead. "What did you do? Throw a couple of band-aids on by yourself? Jo, it looks deep, you should get it looked at."

Before Jo could tell him she was fine, that she hated hospitals and didn't need to be checked out, a small voice called "Jerry!"

Jerry moved away slightly as a little whirlwind hit him. "Hey Leo" he crouched to hug him "what are you doing back here?"

"Looking for you." Jo and Jerry turned and saw Traci walked towards them. "My mom had to drop him off early and I figured if you guys were done…" she trailed off.

Jerry shook his head. "We're gonna get nowhere tonight. Sam's just sitting in there with him but that might be because he has no interest in being out there with all the people."

Traci snorted. "Sounds just like Swarek. He was complaining about it this morning." She looked at Jo. "By the way, I didn't have a chance to tell you before but you should get that checked out by a doctor."

Jo sighed.

Leo looked at Jo. "Who are you?"

Traci touched his shoulder. "Leo, politely."

Leo stuck out his hand. "Hi, I'm Leo."

Jo smiled, her first real smile since she had come to work that morning. "I'm Detective Rosati but you can call me Jo. I work with your Mommy and Jerry." She took his hand.

Leo looked up at her. "Whoa, what happened to your face? Did you catch the bad guy who did it? Are you going to get stitches?"

Jo laughed before Traci could reprimand him for asking rude questions. Jo squatted down to be eye level with him so she missed the silent exchange between Jerry and Traci where Jerry mouthed that Leo might convince Jo to go to the hospital.

"Someone hit me in the face. She was caught and when I finish work I'm going to go to the doctor to have them see if I need stitches." As she thought about it, she realized it was another thing to add to Deena's sheet if they ended up taking her to trial.

"Cool!" The adults all smiled at Leo's innocence.

Jerry glanced at his watch. "Trace, it is starting soon. Why don't you go back out there? I'll be there in a few minutes." As Traci and Leo walked away he looked at Jo. "Go to the hospital. I'll cover for you. You need to get that checked out." He reentered the interview room to check on Sam's (probably lack of) progress.

Jo sighed and headed to her locker. She stole one glance at the Homicide Office; Luke was hard at work, ignoring everyone and everything around him. She wished he would come with her, she hated hospitals but she didn't envy him. Whether he realized or not, Andy was not going to give him an easy time tonight.

Steeling herself for the inevitable, she got into her car and headed out. She chose to drive further and visit a hospital within twenty-seventh's area since she knew many of the doctors and would hopefully get seen quickly and be done.

In the end, she did need a few stitches. She bit her lip to keep from screaming, remembering that the last time she needed stitches, Luke had been there to hold her hand. She thought about Traci and Jerry and how happy they were. Leo was adorable. Leo. He made her think about her own future. Had she said yes to Luke originally, they could have been bringing their own child to see where "Mommy and Daddy" work.

"You're done Jo. Stay safe." The doctor was an old friend.

"Thanks." She took the prescription the doctor held out to her and headed towards her car. Before she left the hospital she had an idea. She took a picture of her stitches and then sent a text to Jerry: 'Needed stitches. Thought Leo would want 2 C. Tell Frank I'm going home and taking painkillers.' She sent the text with the picture.

As she stepped into her car, her phone buzzed, signaling a new text. 'Leo loved it. Thnx. Will tell Frank. Call me if U need NEthing. Traci.'

Jo pulled out of the parking lot with a smile. Right now Traci was saying that but she wondered what Traci's reaction would be later when Andy told her that Luke cheated.


End file.
